


When Skies are Grey

by theroguesgambit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, based on a prompt, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fluffy drabble including the song "you are my sunshine."</p><p>When a group of hunters pass through town, Derek has to hide out to keep Stiles and their newborn daughter safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies are Grey

The bed was wide and cold in its emptiness. Stiles tossed, groaned, stared, and drifted in and out of restless dreaming.

Derek had been gone for three days, and Stiles still couldn’t believe how little time it took to miss him like hell. At least Laura was adjusting. That first day, with the scent of her papa clearing out of the air, she’d howled relentlessly. Even though that was the whole point. Even though Derek needed to stay out of sight until the group of bloodthirsty hunters passed out of town. Six months ago Stiles would have said screw them; he’d stand by Derek whatever the danger. They’d been through a hell of a lot worse.

But things were different now, and if an enemy wanted to use someone as leverage against Derek they wouldn’t just go after Stiles. They’d use Laura too. They might _kill_ Laura, if they got a hint of what was in her blood.

Psychos.

So Derek needed to keep his distance, make sure no hunters had a reason to suspect their child carried a werewolf gene. And Stiles was left acting like a single dad to their six month old baby, getting third-hand knowledge of Derek and Scott’s whereabouts through Lydia (and Lydia through Kira. They didn’t even want Stiles associating with anyone associated with werewolves until Argent managed to negotiate the hunters’ way out of town).

But at least Laura seemed ok with things. Better than Stiles, anyway.

How the kid did it was beyond him. And actually, maybe checking on Laura would calm him down enough to finally get some sleep.

He rolled out of bed and hit the ground lightly, toed his way into soft slippers and started padding down the hall. If living with a full-grown werewolf for the past three years had taught him anything, it was how to move around lightly enough not to wake anyone up.

(A grumpy Derek was decidedly harder to deal with than a grumpy Laura.)

He was halfway down the hall when he heard the first notes, low and smooth and heartbreakingly familiar.

_“…make me happy, when skies are grey…”_

Laura’s favorite lullaby… or possibly just Derek’s. It was hard to know a six-month-old’s favorite anything, but Derek always insisted it made her smile the widest, made her grip his finger the tightest. Stiles thought it had to do more with the feeling his husband put into the words. The feeling he was hearing now.

_“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…”_

Stiles paused as he reached the doorway, everything in him going soft and warm at he familiar sight of Derek’s shadowed form hovering over their child’s crib. One hand was dangling down into it, and Laura had reached up to wrap his index finger in a tight grip.

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

Stiles’ next breath came out a sigh, and Derek looked up from the crib, smiling softly.

“You’re getting stealthier.”

Stiles was already beaming, but he fought to turn it into a mock-stern look, tilting his head toward the open window. The window he’d most definitely closed before going to bed.

“And you’re falling back on old habits. Too cool for the door, Sourwolf?”

Derek shrugged, eyes going back to the crib.

“This way’s more subtle. I always scout the block before coming in, but it’s better to be safe.”

“Always…” Stiles paused, uncrossing his arms. “You do this every night, don’t you?”

That explained why Laura had been handling things so well. She’d barely had a chance to miss Derek at all. Derek just shrugged again, free hand going to caress her short, dark hair.

“I miss her.” And then, looking up softly. “You too.”

“Of course you do,” Stiles said automatically. “I’m awesome.”

By which he of course meant “ _I miss you more you idiot, why didn’t you wake me up if you were stopping by every night?_ ” And Derek, because he was an amazing husband, got it, lips tilting ruefully.

“I didn’t want to wake you. I can’t stay long, anyway.” And Stiles was forced to call him an idiot out loud, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist.

God, had it only been three days?

Laura gurgled happily at the sight of her parents together, then promptly wiggled further into her blanket and slid her eyes closed.

“Argent any closer to getting those hunters out of town?”

Derek sighed, pressing a kiss into his neck and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“He said a few more days, maybe.”

“Great.” The past few days had been hell. “Are you sure we can’t just kill them?”

“Stiles…”

“Yeah, yeah. It would just draw more hunters in, cause more chaos, blah blah.”

Derek’s laugh huffed into his nape, sending a shiver up his spine.

“That and the moral implications.”

“Spoilsport,” Stiles breathed, kissing Derek’s cheek. “I miss you.”

Laura’s hand had dropped away from Derek’s finger, resting on her chest as she breathed deep and even. Derek stepped back from the crib, eyes drifting to the clock. Stiles’ followed. Two hours to dawn. How had it gotten so late?

Oh, that’s right. All the tossing and turning.

“Hey,” Stiles pulled back, tracing a finger down Derek’s jaw, grinning at the way his beard had thickened out from three days on the run without shaving. “Before you go, how about you sing me to sleep too?”

Derek huffed, leaned in and kissed him softly. Then he pulled back, catching Stiles’ eyes.

“You _are_ my sunshine, you know. Both of you.”

There were flecks of gold in the green irises that never failed to take Stiles’ breath away. Almost as much as the warmth there, the trust. The love. Five years ago, Stiles would never have imagined that Derek would open up this much, care about anyone _this much_. And now that someone was him. And their daughter.

He could deal with a few more days alone, with a lifetime of this to look forward to.

“Right back atcha, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
